1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a method and device for updating firmware, and particularly, to a method and device for updating firmware based on a device management command.
2. Background of the Invention
A device management refers to a technology of providing functions of user-oriented settings, remote management, updating and the like for electronic devices. The device management technology may be used during fabrication of a product, and for the purposes of an initial setting after purchase of a product, collectively updating of errors and corrections, remote management of a product, and the like.
Techniques established by Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) are being used as application programs in a mobile communication field and standardization techniques in a service field. The OMA handles mobile web, web browsing, Digital Rights Management (DRM) solution, Internet Protocol (IP) multimedia, device management, mobile broadcast, mobile associated document standardization and the like, in order to facilitate interoperability of mobile data services.
Especially, the standardization for the device management technology in OMA allows for wireless execution of processes, such as firmware updating, software downloading, new services, error correcting and the like. It is thusly required to establish detailed procedures for updating firmware, which includes a program, in which an operation of performing a device management function is implemented, an operation system for control of other devices, and the like.